One Piece: Testify of Deceptions
by Doom-muffins
Summary: Based on the annerversary of Kuina's death and Zoro's depressed. It gets all the worse when the Straw hats voyage on a sea that shows a past love one. Rated T for later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Death of a friend once again

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP ppls!! **

One Piece

Death of a friend once again

Chapter 1

6/12/07

Zoro's eyes lay dark as he sat in the abandoned corner of the Merry Go. He said nothing, ate nothing, and showed no feelings as far as the Straw Hat crew could see. The ship rocked and creaked as its bow past over the crest of the waves.

"YAAAAAAAYYY!! Fooooooood!" Luffy shouted as he ran towards Sanji who had a tray in hand with desert treats laying on it.

The smell of them went throughout the Merry Go. Sanji jerked his foot up and stiffened it as Luffy still kept going forward. You could see the food imprint in Luffy as his body stretched through it. His neck stretched, his legs stretched, but his body stayed where Sanji's foot stopped it. Sanji held the plate up as high as he could. He punched Luffy in the face as hearts appeared in his eyes.

"Nami-swaaan!" Sanji yelled in glee. "I made these delicious treats especially for you my sweet!" Nami was laying back in a fold up chair changing slight details in the island curves and specific locations and coordinates on one of her old maps.

Nami's sweat dropped as Luffy indulged the entire tray. Sanji's mouth opened wide with edged teeth as he kicked Luffy in the head.

"That was for Nami-swan you freak!!"

"Hey, what was that for?!" Luffy asked as he rubbed his head. "I'm the captain so I say more food!!!" Luffy did his usual grin and his laugh.

Chopper walked out on the deck of the Merry Go. "Hey, do you know where Ussop is? He needs a shot." Ussop was running in the hallway of the Merry Go that went through the crew's rooms.

Ussop snuck into Luffy and Zoro's room. "Chopper'll never find me in here." Ussop did a small laugh to himself. Luffy and Zoro shared a room, Ussop and Sanji shared a room, but Nami has her own (She demanded it).

Ussop quietly shut the door behind him. "Now where to hide in here?" Ussop asked himself as he scanned the room. Zoro was in his little dark corner. He didn't show it, but he felt that tears where about to form in his eyes. Despair and depression came over him.

"Today's _that _day. The day she left me of entrusting me to fulfill our goals. . .to be the best swordsman in the world." Zoro thought to himself. "Why?" he asked. "What was the point of her going? No justice, it wasn't fair!?" he screamed in his mind. He felt a tear about to softly drift its way down his cheek. "Wait, no I can't cry. I'm stronger than that. Why does she bring me down so low? Why am I this affected by her? Her dream and life was stolen and shattered by a cold bitter heart. Is that the reason? Or is that all I keep telling to myself?" Without warning, a tear drifted down his cheek. His eyes started to water, but he wouldn't let himself do that again. "I let my guard down. . .when I think of her when I'm not fighting." He put his palms and put then on his face. His hands went to fist as tears slowly ran down his cheeks. He felt his cheeks burn when he heard a foot step. He whipped the tears away with his bandana and stood up. He wobbled a bit. He felt weaker than usual. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He walked over to the sink and tried to wash the tear stains away. After a few minutes they were still there. He looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm not weak. I can get through today. I-" He thought but tears filled up his eyes. He just couldn't fight it anymore. He just decided to let it all out and get over with it. He gripped Kuina's Kanata. "How can I go to the rest of the crew? I surely can't risk crying like a pathetic loser in front of them. That would be way too embarrassing. Well, Kuina was right about something. . . I guess I am truly weak."

Gomen everyone, i was told by someone that that was the way the Straw Hat Crew's room were with luffy and zoro sharing a room and ussop and sanji sharing one and such so thats how i put it but now i know its one roon with hamocks or however its spelt XD also gomensai, i forgot to edit the spacing but i fixed it! If there's any problems, edits,or even suggestions i should do just give me a shout out and i'll be happy to edit the story


	2. Nothing can take the pain away

Nothing can take the pain away

Chapter 2

"Hey, had anyone seen Zoro today?" Luffy asked as he looked back and forth.

"That bum is just probably just taking another nap somewhere as usual." Sanji said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, but he usually comes to breakfast or at least lunch." Chopper added. "I'm starting to feel a little worried."

Nami stood up from her chair. "Well at least you found Ussop in Luffy and Zoro's room." Nami said as she looked over to Ussop who had a crossed band aid on his rear and tears filled in his eyes.

"Yeah and I thought I heard something in the hall way when I walked in, but I looked around the corner and no on was there." Chopper said as he walked over closer to Nami.

Sanji took out his lolly "He's a big boy he can handle himself." Sanji placed the lolly back in his mouth.

"Or natured just called." Luffy added making everyone's sweat drop.

Zoro stomach roared at him begging for food. "Ugh, I'm starving. But there's no way I can go out in front of the crew like this." Zoro said to himself. He felt embarrassed from his tear-stained face. His stomach growled at him again (im actually hungry thus gave me the idea for this partX3). "No, I can't go out there, at least not today. What if I start crying again out of no where? I'll never here the end of it." But he knew he had to do something to get something to eat. He turned the water faucet on and started washing his face. He took a wash cloth, wetted it and scrubbed his cheeks. After 5 minutes he stopped and looked at himself. It was better. But u could still tell that he cried. His eyes where also slightly red. He filled up the sink with water and dunked his face in it. He put his face it and it looked surprisingly a lot better. You could barely tell of his little "crying" session. If you just glanced at him you couldn't tell at all. You could only tell if you studied his face. Thus, he finally walked out of the bathroom. He started to feel a little better about what today was. He walked out on this deck of the Merry Go hoping to make a quiet entrance and not be seen. But, the entire straw hat crew was on the deck. He felt his cheeks burn ever so slightly.

"Zoro!!" Luffy yelled. "Your back! Where were you?" Luffy asked with a grin. They all looked at him, but he didn't know what to say.

"Well where were you idiot? We could've been attacked without warning while you were doing whatever." Nami protested as she put her hands on her hips. "You've been missing all day which is unlike you since u always come for at least lunch." Nami asked.

"Well, I was uh doing my own business." Zoro said as he started too turned to the direction of the kitchen.

"I told u!! Natured called its daily duties." Luffy said with a 'I told u so' remark.

"I didn't mean that!" Zoro barked.

"Oh, then what were you doing? Taking another snooze?" Luffy asked.

"Uh, yeah." Zoro said as he started to walk in the direction of the kitchen. They could hear his stomach growl. "I just came out for a snack." Zoro commented as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm." Nami thought to herself. "Something's up."

Zoro opened the fridge, pulled out a coke and a slab of ribs. He yanked at them until they were all gone. He drank his coke and crushed the can in his hand. But then suddenly, it reminded him of Kuina. How her life was crushed. He was scared now that he would start to cry. He placed his plate in the sink and threw away the coke can staring at it. He started to slowly walk out of the kitchen. He could hear the crew jabbering on about something outside. He peeked out and saw Luffy walking on his hands.

"Like that's anything entertaining. I don't see how I could ever be happy on this day." He said to himself. He quickly walked out of the kitchen afraid that he was on the verge of crying. He thought he was over Kuina when he left the dojo to go on his journey to become the best. But she still boggles his mind on this day. Nami notice Zoro walking out of the kitchen with a determined and sorrowful look on his face.

"He has something on his mind." She thought. "Hey Sanji." She said in an innocent and cute voice. "Do you think you could make sure no one goes into the hallways of the Merry Go while I go do something?" She asked.

"Of course Nami-swan! No one will go into there I swear!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes. Nami walked in where she saw Zoro go in. She quietly sneaked in the hall ways. She noticed Zoro in the corner he was in earlier. She coulden't see all of him, but she knew it was him. She snuck down the hall. She heard a tear drip to the floor. She was shocked. She walked up to Zoro.

"Zoro?" She asked plainly. His palms covered his face. He put his head up a little and blushed which Nami noticed even though his head was still slightly down.

"Go away." He said in a slightly wobbely voice.

"Have you been crying?!" Nami asked as she got a better view of his face. Zoro shot his head straight down.

"Why did that arrogant women have to come over here now, today?!" he yelled in his mind. Nami bent down and held her knees.

"Go and leave me alone!!" He growled at her. Nami humphed and walked away. Zoro felt so embarrassed. "That witch better not say a word." He said to himself.

So what do you guys think? Plz review and ideas will be takin in consideration!:3


	3. Deception

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP**

deception

Chapter 3

Later that day, Zoro still hadn't moved since he left for food in the kitchen. His face was as red as it was before. "I can't stand it." Zoro said as he lifted his head. "This is the day I suddenly get depressed."

"Heeeeeey! Zooorooo!!! We need you on deck!" He heard Luffy call out.

Zoro panicked. "Bu-but I can't go out there now?!" He observed his red face in the mirror. He dipped his face into the water again and dried himself off. He looked like what he did before when he went into the kitchen. Not perfect, but good enough.

"ZOOROOO?!!!" Luffy called out again. Zoro ran out and yawned.

"What's the big deal?" He asked. " I was taking a nap." Luffy smiled.

"We're gonna go on that island!" Luffy pointed to the island ahead. "Nami said that there's a story to the pathway there!! But Nami's stories can be pretty boring" Luffy said then Nami smacked him on the head.

"It's legend u idiot." "Alright every one go to one side of the boat." Nami ordered. Everyone went to the left side of the Merry Go and looked over the railing into the crystal blue sea. "Alright, according to this legend in this book, if you have lost some one you loved, someone that after they died you hook up with the next best person, but you only think about the one you truly loved. Someone that no one else could ever replace. Someone you can't stand to be without when you remember them in some way. You will see them falling into the waters gasping for air crying for your help. Then, if you jump in after them you'll be trapped and perish in the sea, but if you can escape that they will come up on the vessel that your on and speak to you and know exactly what to say to get you to feel your worst and cry. And they'll be able to convince you to murder yourself in some way, but if you don't fall for their temptations you will-" Nami stopped reading. "The page is a blur. "But how sad. " She commented and turned the page but it was blank.

"How sad to lose someone like that forever. It must be an unbearable pain for them to tell u what hurts u most." Chopper said. Luffy stared into the water and watched as fish and coral passed by along with the other creatures of the sea.

"Booorring." Luffy complained as he boredly stared at the water.

Zoro stared into the water. "Yeah, I don't belie-" He stopped when he saw her, Kuina she was gasping for air in the ocean. He felt his cheeks turn red and he gasped "Kuina?!" "Ku-who?" the rest of the crew asked. They then saw the girl gasping for air. "I-I don't understand. How could she be alive?!" Zoro asked. Zoro didn't have a second thought after that. He stood on the rail and was about to plunge into the water.

"WAIT!!" All the crew except Sanji yelled. "It's the legend!" Chopper added.

"I don't care!" Zoro growled as he jumped off the Merry Go into the sea. He grasped on to Kuina. But then, she jerked him down and started to drown him to the bottom of the sea. Luffy held his arm and shot it down into the water.

"Gum gum blast!" He yelled. "Zoro was now under the water. Kuina made a devilish grin. She continued to pull Zoro under to the sea's depths. Luffy rapped his arm around Zoro's waist band and yanked him up. Zoro looked up to the Merry Go then back to Kuina, but she was gone out of now where.

Gomen!! I think Zoro seems a little out of Character in this chapter, we all know he wouldent be this depressed in OP but oh wells. I almost just discontinud the story after this chapter but i think i'll continue if i get a review asking for more :3


	4. Blood pulse

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP**

Blood pulse

Chapter 4

Zoro was placed back on the Merry Go. "Who was she?" Nami asked. Zoro didn't say anything. He ran over to the railing of the Merry Go and looked into the sea searching for her. He felt like he was about to scream. . .then cry in deseption. He felt them again. Those petred tears that found a way to catch him unaware. He began to cry looking into the see right in front of the crew. He was turned around though. So he hid his face so no one could see it. He wipped them away to try to regain some of his pride.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Zoro eyes became dark. Zoro fell back when Kuina appeared in front of him. Luffy yanked his hand back and popped back an inch. She walked a foot closer to him. Zoro had the most shocked look in his eyes. He didn't know what to think. The crew was almost the same. They just stood there confused. A cold voice came out of Kuina's voice

"You arrogant little prick. You left me to die that day. You could've saved me, but you were just too weak. You're still a wild boar without a heart. You and I made a promise the last time we met. That one of us would become the best swordsman in the world. " She said as she waited a second. "Zoro. I _Hate _you." She had a wicked expression on her face.

Zoro winced and actually stood up. He looked her in the eye. He saw darkness.

"Your not her." He said coldly. "You're not the kuina I knew." He said reassuring.

She frowned. "You carry my sword with you. When something happens that is the sword you always clutch to your side." She said plainly. "Is it not true?" The look and feel of her changed making Zoro believe that it could actually be her. He stumbled a bit.

"Zoooroo!" Luffy complained. "Who is she already?!"

Zoro snapped out of his daze. "A lost friend." He said depressingly. He looked up at her. He felt her strike daggers in his heart. He felt guilt.

"You killed me Zoro." She said coldly. "And you can redeem yourself of what you've done." She said then made a hidden smirk from him.

"I-I can1?!" He said falling into her trap. He sometimes had the thought that it was his fault she died. Since he _was _the one who challenged her. If he never did she never would've been anywhere near the stairs and would be alive with him today. She pointed to his sword. Her skin pale and cold.

"Stab your heart. It's your life that lived when I should have been roaming the earth, but because of your fault I'm dead." She said wickedly.

He went to his knees and looked at Wado. He took it out. Apparently the rest of the crew have been yelling at him since Kuina has appeared, but he could only hear certain things. It sounded like they agreed with her. He gripped it and held it against his heart.

"I will live again and be able to fulfill my dream if you do this, Zoro." She said with a wicked smile.

"GUMO GUMO NO PISTOL!!!" Luffy yelled breaking the barrier between Zoro and the rest of the crew. He turned to him. Luffy glared at him.

"Zoro, don't fall for this creep!" He yelled snapping him back into reality. He dropped his katana. "

ZORO DON'T LET GO OF YOUR DREAMS!!" Luffy yelled again.

"She's nothing but a fake." Luffy said and glared and Kuina. She frowned.

"Tsk tsk tsk." She said shaking her head back and forth. "I hoped I wouldn't have to get my hands bloody, but it seems I have no choice." She said then grabbed Wado. Zoro stood up.

"What the heck are you?!" Zoro yelled as she stabbed his chest barely evading his heart. He stood there filled with different emotions, shock, fear, curiosity. She pulled the sword out of Zoro and noticed the stunned and angered Luffy.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE NO ONE HURTS MY NAKAMA!!!" Luffy screamed. "GUMO GUMO NO- She was suddenly gone. "Where'd that creep go?!" He asked and looked back and forth. Zoro feel to his knees. Blood dripping to the deck. A heavy fog misted the Merry Go. Kuina was now gray, black, and a slight dark shade of a blackened blue. She was instantly in front of Zoro.

"Now I have to kill you myself." She said lifting Wado with Zoro's blood dripping off the tip.

"I DON'T THINK SO!!!" Luffy said punching her in the face. He dazed as his hand went straight threw her as if she was a ghost.

"Only Zoro can touch me." She said with a smirk.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE GET HER ZORO!!" Luffy said then noticed Zoro's wound. Kuina walked up to Zoro and locked with his lips. Her cold breath flowed into Zoro's mouth. She drew back. The crew was shocked and Zoro's face burned. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. He pulled out his uh. . .i forgot the name of the sword he has that cursed. . .XD. He pulled it out and struck her heart. She stopped. Her faced smirked.

"You won." She said then disappeared into the wind with black blood falling onto the deck dropping Wado.

XD yes weird i know and gomen about Zoro seeming a little out of Character. I left eh rest of the crew out even though they're standing right there i just didn't feel like bothering with them, gomen


	5. Nakama

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP**

Chapter 5

Nakama

The crew stood there. Not knowing what to think or how to comprehend the situation. Zoro felt an unbearable coldness then it broke into warmth. He looked up and grabbed Wado. He stared at it. He gripped it tighter. "I will not forget." He said to himself. He looked up his crew looking over him. He gazed into the sea. "She gone and nothing will change that." He let out and looked back at Wado.

"No, she's always with me." He held the sword and braced its warmth to his chest. "It wasn't fair for you to die, but now, I finally except your death."

Luffy put his hand on his first mates shoulder. "We're here, always." He said then grinned. "Never forget that."

Zoro smiled for the first time in years on that certain day. "I won't and neither will she."

The crew turned their attention to the sea. A splashing sound echoed in their ears. They flew to the side of the deck. A ring surrounded Nami's pupil in shock, fear, and confusion. "Bellemere!" She screamed.

She lifted her foot on the railing. Zoro held her back. "She's gone." He said knowing her pain.

Tears flew done her eyes. "I can't stand it." She let out. She turned back to the sea. Her foster mother struggled for life. Nami pushed Zoro's hand off. She felt a rage. "Arlong." She watched as her mother drowned in the sea.

She stood on the railing and reached forward. "NO!!" She screamed.

Luffy stopped her. He placed his hat on her head. "He's dead. I made him pay. Now, let her rest." Luffy said and Nami fell back in his arms tears streamed down her face. He held her.

Sanji felt a depressed. "Why can't she come to me?" Sanji sighed and hung his head down.

When they looked back, Bellemere was gone. They noticed something strangling in the water. They couldn't make out what it was. It was an arm. And not just any arm, Shank's arm. Luffy bursted out laughing. The crew gave him a weird look. It was a very strange thing to them to see a disembodied arm struggling for it 'life'. He pointed at it. He took back his hat. He stared at it and remembered. "Shanks, I will be king. Nothing will stop me. I'm gonna be king of the pirates!!"

okie, i know this is a very very very stange ending, i couldn't wait to do the Shank's arm part. I'v had that idea in my mind for a while. Also gomen for not updating this story, i feel like i rushed the story it self a bit well, this is the last chapter 3 time to start on new stories!! BEWARE TEH DISEMBODIED ARM!!!! IT LIVES!!!XDlol


End file.
